


convergence

by therewerebells



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewerebells/pseuds/therewerebells
Summary: He’smissedhim. He’d miss him even if he weren’t in love with him, but as it stands, he’s afflicted with both ailments-- love and loneliness, remedy to both: Sora. Riku starts to open his mouth, to explain how much he means to him (excluding the bit about him being a little bit in love, of course), when Sora beats him to it.





	convergence

**Author's Note:**

> i know soriku is like, that couple who's so ridiculously close with each other and trust each other so wholly that they don't really _need_ to seek each other out during the exam because they're so comfortable with each other, but hey. just something short 'n' sweet!

“ _Impossible!_ ”

Riku can hear Pete’s muffled shout, and his heartbeat picks up; not because he’s afraid Mickey and the others are in danger, but at the thought that _Sora_ could be just a room away. Riku’s-- he'd _missed_ him, okay? He’d been under the impression that they were taking the test together, only to have them consistently separated in every world he’s been to.

Testing individually was probably planned by Master Yen Sid from the start, anyway, but that doesn’t stop him from wistfully thinking about how their Mark of Mastery tests would be going if they could take them together. Riku knows it’s probably for the best that they’re separated, since they’re both dealing with different problems to pass the exam. It’s not as if he’d want to do something like weigh Sora down with his internal struggle with darkness.

It’s not like he has to particularly _like_ being away from his best friend, though.

So he turns to Minnie, words coming out quick in his excitement. “Minnie, do you think Sora’s out there?”

She’s confused, and tilts her head. “Sora? Who’s that?”

Right. Uh. He’s totally forgetting his place. “Sorry,” he amends. “I meant, do you think Mickey and the musketeers are out there?”

“Oh!” she says, gathering up her skirts. “Yes! We must go help them!”

When they run to the next room, it turns out that they actually are needed: Sora’s facing down all three of the Beagle Boys at once. Logically, Riku knows he can handle it, has faced stronger enemies alone, but-- hey, if he’s here, he might as well help.

“Over here!” he shouts, summoning his Spirits to his side and launching himself at the nearest Beagle Boy.

“ _Riku!_ ”

And all right, maybe he lets himself catch Sora’s eyes, who looks positively overjoyed to see him, which is-- nice. Sora’s overwhelming joy to be in his presence (no matter how he feels about himself) is always that way, and he finds his lips twitching upward into a smile before he can help himself.

He opens his mouth to say something, anything, when Sora’s expression of unbridled happiness turns to one of horror, and Riku lets out an “ _Oof_ ” as one of the Beagle Boys swipes at him.

Right. This is a fight, not a reunion, however much he may want it to be.

”Sorry!” Sora shouts at him, rolling away from a Beagle Boy and striking back with a cry.

“It’s okay!” Riku calls back, keeping one eye on the Beagle Boy inching toward him and another on Sora’s progress taking out the one focusing on him. It’s an old habit that’s hard to shake, looking out for Sora, even when he knows he’s more than capable. Riku worries.

And that’s… another problem too, him caring about Sora way more than he knows he should. As far as that one goes, he’s kept his feelings metaphorically in the dark for years now, so he’s fine. It’s f--

Riku lets out a bodily huff as the wind is knocked out of his body, another Beagle Boy blindsiding him, and he falls back, Sora running to his side when he hears.

“Hey,” Sora greets, casting Firaga behind them casually to dispel the Beagle Boys from them, Sora’s Cera Terror slamming into them to further distract them. “You okay?” he asks concernedly, right hand coming up to rest on Riku’s cheek. His left reaches towards Riku’s hand, pulling him to a standing position.

Sora’s hands linger on Riku for a second longer than normal after he’s on his feet. Riku’s able to breathe out a small, awed, “‘m okay.”

Beaming in response, Sora jumps back into the fight, haphazardly calling over his shoulder, “You’ll never be a Master like this, Riku!” He looks back one more time, shoots him a smaller, more private smile, and then promptly calls upon his Flowbermeow and, laughing, starts _riding on it, bouncing to flatten their enemies._

He’s a dork. He’s in love with a complete and utter dork. Riku was trying to avoid using the l word, of all words, but he just did and he’s okay, this is okay, he’s just put the _l word_ to his feelings for Sora, that’s--

Riku snaps to attention as a Beagle Boy attempts to take advantage of his disoriented state, blocking and striking back. Once his full attention is on the fight, the Beagle Boys-- and Pete-- stand no chance.

He and Sora always have been an unstoppable team.

When the fight is over, Sora runs over to Riku, enveloping him in a crushing hug, the way he only does with him. It brings an involuntary smile to Riku’s face as he returns the embrace, laughing softly.

“Riku, it’s really you,” Sora breathes, ecstatic.

Sora’s always calming to be around. His insistence on looking at him being there as a positive thing is… nice, Riku thinks, forcing himself not to betray his feelings by smiling as widely at Sora as he’d like to. It’s nice, when Riku’s still trying to banish the lingering feeling that he doesn’t deserve to be around Sora, or even in the realm of light. It’s _nice_ , when Sora takes his hand in his and leads him over to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, pausing to let Minnie catch up to them.

“Guys, this is my best friend Riku! He’s the one that’s been helping us out. He saved Minnie, too.”

In a show of gratitude, Mickey walks right up to Riku and shakes his hand firmly. “Gosh, thank you, Riku!” he says. “I don’t know what we would’ve done without ya!”

Embarrassed, Riku shrugs. “It was no big deal,” he deflects, but seeing Sora’s pout he gives in and says, “But I’m glad I could help.” Sora beams.

Mickey then turns to Minnie, and Sora in turn faces Riku, eyes shining. “How’s the test going for you?” he asks, conspiratorial, voice lowered.

Riku shrugs. The admission from the man in the Organization coat that he’s been able to successfully lock his darkness away has been doing wonders for him, and the ease with which he’s taken to the exam makes him feel even better about himself. He doesn’t say any of that out loud, but he thinks maybe Sora understands, with how his expression turns infinitesimally softer.

“That’s good,” he says honestly. And then, taking on a teasing tone: “It’s been a breeze for me, too. I didn’t save the worlds twice over for _nothing_ , y’know.” He elbows Riku, grinning up at him, and it’s too easy to let out a startled laugh, like only Sora can get out of him.

He’s _missed_ him. He’d miss him even if he weren’t in love with him, but as it stands, he’s afflicted with both ailments-- love and loneliness, remedy to both: Sora. Riku starts to open his mouth, to explain how much he means to him (excluding the bit about him being a little bit in love, of course), when Sora beats him to it.

“Um,” he starts. “When I was, uh, revisiting Traverse Town, there was… Beat said something you…” He flushes, starts over. “Beat said that you called me _the one person that matters_ , and that’s-- I just wanted to say I’ve been thinking about that since then, and you’re my one person that matters, too. Just so you know.” Where he’d been avoiding his eyes before, Sora now stares up at Riku with a determined look, daring him to say anything to the contrary.

Riku wants to laugh. He wants to scream, or cry-- or, possibly, all at once. It could’ve been this simple from the beginning.

Instead, he presses a quick kiss to Sora’s cheek-- Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy _are_ just a few feet away-- and takes his hand in his, coming back to rejoin their friends.

Neither of them let go, holding on tight for however much time they have together.


End file.
